We Need To Talk
by DaniNatureGirl391
Summary: Mal needs to get something off her chest.


_**AN: This is a moment I wish had happened in the movie. I hope it makes sense for each of the characters involved.**_

Mal could hardly believe what'd just happened. After all this time, she'd finally stood up to her mother, and she'd saved a kingdom in the process. She told her friends what they truly meant to her. And now, she had a wonderful guy to share all her hopes and dreams with. Said guy happened to be the newly-crowned king of Auradon…her Ben. The idea put a new flush in her cheeks, beyond the makeup Evie had helped her apply earlier in the day. She thought back to the jelly doughnut she'd eaten on their first date. It was so sweet and melty, a perfect match for how she was currently feeling. A part of her cringed at how much of a sap she'd become, but another part liked it. She gave a happy sigh, smiling as she watched her new boyfriend talk with his parents. Jane and her mother stood close by. Just then, she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Carlos.

He asked, "We're all heading to the reception now. You coming?"

"Uh…yeah. Sure. In a second. I kind of need to…clear something up."

"Got it. See you later."

"See you."

Turning back around, she took a few steps closer to Ben and slipped her hand into his. He smiled when their eyes met.

Softly, she asked him, "Were you serious in what you said at the tourney game, how you'd give up your kingdom for me?"

"Really?"

She shrugged and said, "Just curious, I guess."

He put an arm around her, which allowed her to place her head on his shoulder. Hers went around his waist.

Kissing the top of her head, he replied, "I never say anything I don't mean. My word is my bond, Mal. It's how I was raised to be."

"Well, that's great and all, but I don't think the 'rents would be too pleased if you actually followed through."

Ben's gaze drifted over to them, arms around each other just like him and his girlfriend. Secretly, he'd always hoped to have a relationship like theirs, but he never thought it'd happen this soon in his life.

He said, "They followed their hearts. It'd be kind of hypocritical, if they didn't encourage me to do the same."

She had to admit it—he was right. But something else was still weighing on her heart. Everyone here had seen her with the wand in her hands, and they and everyone else watching on t. v. heard her speech. Had that really only been a few minutes ago? She and her friends may have ended up on a redemptive arc, but they didn't come here with that mindset. She had to tell the truth, all of it, or they wouldn't be able to fully move forward. Clearing her throat, she waited until they were alone to make her way over.

"Um…excuse me, Your Former Majesties. May we speak in private?"

"Of course", Belle replied.

"I'd like a few people to come along."

She gestured at Ben, his father, and Jane and her mother. Each one nodded, and they followed her to the private family dining room.

Pulling up a chair and sitting backwards on it, Adam asked, "What's on your mind, sweetheart?"

As she sat down, Mal didn't know how to answer. Well, she did, but she was afraid to. Afraid. There's a word nobody would've associated with her three months ago. Nobody who didn't know her well, anyway. Glancing to her right, she saw a crystal pitcher of ice-water, and an empty glass next to it. She filled the glass and took a few sips. Once she'd calmed down some, she took a deep breath and met everyone's eyes again.

She told them, "My friends and I appreciate how kind you've all been in welcoming us here. We know we didn't deserve it. We still don't."

Ben tried to cut her off, but she shot him a look.

She went on to say, "For our parents, sending us to Auradon wasn't a random agreement. There _was_ a hidden motivation."

"What do you mean", Jane asked.

"My mom wanted your mom's wand. She said that, combined with her scepter, the power would make her invincible. She was planning to break the barrier around the island, and she and the other villains would take over. Remember the report of an issue at the museum?"

"Yeah."

"That was us. We tried to take it, but Jay triggered an alarm in its force-field."

Mal suddenly lost her voice. Her head fell into her hands, a now-familiar emotion welling up inside her: guilt. There was a healthy dose of shame, too. She felt Ben's right hand on her back, rubbing soothingly back-and-forth, but it did nothing to help. Sniffling, she turned her head to face him.

She said, "Your dad was right about us. Everyone else was right about us."

"Not anymore. This is a new day. You're not that person anymore."

Feeling sorry for the young girl, Belle passed her a handkerchief from her clutch-purse. She suddenly wanted to cheer her up.

Smiling, she told her, "I'm sorry I never mentioned how lovely you look in that dress, dear. I had one similar to it, when I was your age. My mother saved money for over a year, so she could buy the fabric. I got it the morning of my sweet sixteen, and I wore it to dinner that night."

"Sounds cool."

"It was. It would've been cooler still, if she hadn't died in a riding accident six months later. But I honored her memory by keeping the dress, and I wore it to my engagement party."

She squeezed Adam's hand on those last two words, the memory of that day passing silently between them. The corner of Mal's mouth quirked up ever so slightly.

"You guys are so lucky."

"You are, too, sweetie. My given name is Elise, by the way", the headmistress interjected, "More than love, more than honesty, you learned to trust yourself and others. You and your friends learned a unique kind of courage, something that everyone struggles with. Just because someone isn't called a villain, that doesn't mean they're not flawed."

Then, Adam chimed in: "She's right. I know I'm still flawed, even without my fur and fangs. My biggest issue is my skepticism."

Belle added, "Mine is procrastination. At least, it is now. I'm so bad with pushing things until the last minute, and it always leaves me a nervous mess."

"That doesn't sound like you at all", Mal said.

"First impressions aren't always correct."

Hearing that, she looked back at her boyfriend. This time, she gave a full, true smile. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, holding his hand as she stood back up.

She told everyone, "I'm, uh…I'm glad we got to talk like this. I think it's helped us get to know each other."

Belle said, "I think so, too."

Then, Elise giggled and said, "Now, you have a party to go to, young lady. Have fun…but not _too_ much."

Another giggle was followed by, "Don't worry. I think I'll be okay."

"So will I", Ben said as they left the dining room together.

There was a new lightness in Mal's step as she replayed the conversation in her mind. She'd never felt this way before, and she liked it. She hoped it never left. She couldn't wait to dance the night away with her friends. They had the keys. The kingdom was theirs.

 _ **AN: How'd I do? I know I'm past the target age bracket for this movie, but my inner child absolutely loved it. I adored the costumes and mannerisms, and it made me wish my high-school had been that awesome (giggle). I'm thinking of writing a second story for "Descendants", but I'm short on ideas. Hit me up, okay? I'm open to suggestions.**_


End file.
